The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a vertical semiconductor device.
A vertical semiconductor device, in which memory cells are stacked in a direction perpendicular to a surface of a substrate, may include a connection wiring that is formed by contacting a conductive layer pattern included in each of memory cells with a contact plug such that an electrical signal is independently applied to each of the memory cells. As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, it is difficult to form a connection wiring with a contact plug on each of vertically stacked conductive layer patterns.